The 2015 Retrospecticus
Click Here to go to the original news post! 01/14/16 12:42PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' ='The 2015 Retrospecticus'= Another year has flown by. And what do we have to show for it?? Nothing!! Well, except for over a hundred million races, 3 million new players, and thousands of gold members! :D So, without further adieu (and way overdue)... The 2015 Retrospecticus 'Um.. don't you mean Retrospectus??' Yeah, so about that. I originally intended this to be called "The Retrospecticus" (5 brownie points if you know why, without Googling!), but the first time I wrote it, I had a typo and then just sort of rolled with it. Hehe oops. 'First, our customary race down Memory Ln.' *This year we released a handful of new cars for your racing and achieving enjoyment! Aww.. remember all those? Feels like so long ago... *Teams 2.0 - Officers, Message of the Day, sending team invites, and lots of mini features made for a much more social racing experience, which gave rise to the indomitable NTA. *The Wampus Store - You guys were screaming for it, so after having a few powows with The Wampus, we let him finally launch his own cash store. This is the REAL PowerBall! * Typing.com Launched - As you all (probably) know, here at Teaching.com (FTW?) we do more than just Nitro Type, even though Nitro Type is like our little baby. In 2015 we redid the already fantastic TypingWeb.com product from scratch, with a new design, new features, and new name - Typing.com! Can't get a better name than that! If you haven't seen it, check it out! It has typing lessons, typing games, and of course a typing test *The reigning Queen of Nitro Type, CarriePirc, passed 75,000 races (well, on one of her accounts!) and was awarded the Police Bimmer. And as forum moderator, this really does make a lot of sense. Don't mess with Carrie or she'll toss you on the barbie like one more shrimp, mate! *We passed 1,000,000 races in a single day. Holy crow! *We passed 100,000,000 races in a year!!!! Good golly, Ms Molly! *Nitro Type was rewritten from scratch! This massive undertaking allowed us to begin rolling out new features, and will continue to do so. We rewrote the race track in HTML5, and the race server using WebSockets (for those super nerds like me). During this time we had the "test site" for you all to help us find bugs, custom titles given out, and all sorts of fun stuff. *We completed another successful Summer Event. *And of course, you all still have the Xmaxx event fresh in your mind: 'More numbers please!!' 2015 saw a boat load of growth for our little site and community. Check it out. *Keys Typed: 16,504,861,350 *Seconds Spent Typing: 6,142,128,593 *Overall Avg Speed: 32 WPM *New Players: 3,346,290 *Cars Purchased: 10,086,703 *Achievements Earned: 342,000,094 *Friend Connections Made: 12,981,651 *Races Completed: 128,908,149 *Largest Typing Day: 1,126,208 races in a single day! *Gold & Cash Purchases: 5,836 sales totaling $86,277! You guys keep this site going!!! Take a look at last years Retrospectus and check out that sweet growth! Not too shabby for a little product that only grows by word-of-mouth. '2015s Players of Epicocityness' It is always super hard to pick a few stand-out players, since we have so many players both active on the scoreboards and the community... but here's this year's list! And sorry those handful of you who may have made it, but got yourselves News Banned... You probably shouldn't do that :P @[NTAiloveshoes2] is of course our latest beloved moderator, and the new reigning All Time scoreboard champion. This is her 2nd year on this list, and deservedly so. Just shy of 100,000 races, we know you are all going to be jealous when you see her new achievement car. :) And no, it is NOT a giant shoe car!! @[DOGiDigDogs] has been with us since 2013 as a warm, furry, dog loving presence. No begging necessary here, this year really saw her and her pack take center stage, climbing the scoreboard on four legs, nipping at her teammates to keep those scores up, and I think I saw her sniffing around the track for The Wampus. We can't wait to see what's in store for iDigDogs in 2016! @[NTSliderOnTheBlack(➳☯⌦] is a true Nitro Type staple: super active, firmly planted in the #3 scoreboard position, and always a supportive member of the community. While we don't know what in the world a slider on the black is (we assume it's a baseball term), at least we know his username is a 1999 romantic comedy starring Hugh Grant. Um.. good stuff! :D [SBDDamon5]... active, fast, quiet. We don't hear from him much, but his presence is felt.. comforting, reassuring, encouraging... like Batman. We salute you Damon5, the Typing Demon! @[STPRpaulamirada2] is a real up and comer. Often known as Aah!PaulaAnn, her and her team STPR are tearing their way up the scoreboard. If we could invest in players like stocks, we'd buy this one up quick! @PhilliesMagic would probably qualify as the reigning King of Nitro Type. His sustained, combined speed and activity is beyond belief. Even more quiet than Damon5 and with no need for pesky teammates, PhilliesMagic still manages to be a presence you can't ignore. @[XTAiamtheMELIKEPI!] truly IS the Melikepi! And we salute you for that, whatever that is. Perhaps HeLikePi? Don't we all?? Either way, he is a real up and comer on the speed boards. Very consistent, and very fast, and often imitated (seriously), there's truly only one player who deserves to BE the Melikepi... him! '2015 Unofficial Nitro Type Olympics Results!' So, a few players decided to put together a little unofficial Nitro Type Olympics competition, and as my mercurial deportment is wont to do, I impulsively resolved to sanction said avocation. As such, here are the winners and their associated rewards! Fastest Racers Most Accurate Racers Most Active Racers 'What's in store for 2016?' Well the big news is that we have hired the master designer: Tim. He begins February 1st. Now, he has a LOT of stuff to work on besides Nitro Type, however Nitro Type is one of his top priorities. And we're talking cool stuff, like Skins, Nitro Type Mobile, design redo, a whole new Garage, and so much more. Our only real holdup to this point has been a designer, so get ready for an awesome 2016!!!! On behalf of the entire Teaching.com family, let's have an amazing year full of races, cars, and NT Cash!! Category:News Posts Category:2016 News Posts